Pauls and Embry's imprints
by lovesTaylor
Summary: Pauls and Embry's imprinting. but with a little problem on the way, what if the imprtee is in love with the wrong imprinter? uh oh a little twist in our story, will monica ever get over paul? and accept her new love as Embry? his FRIEND?
1. Chapter 1

**Paul's and Embry's imprints (more about Embry's :D)**

**Hey guys :D**

**I'm new but after reading loads of the imprinting fan fics I can't help myself anymore… I NEED TO WRITEEEE**

**I've got like ideas and stuff and started to really think about it and so here I am writing my first fan fic ever! **

**It's about Paul's and Embry's Imprint but its more for Embry**

**:) Enjoy!**

**P.S. I know that Paul already imprinted on Rachael.. but I wanted to change it a bit :)**

Embry's P.O.V

I was laying on my bed. It was pretty late.. around 2 or 3 o'clock in the morning, I don't know, I'm not so sure.

I couldn't sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about if I was ever going to imprint on someone. If I was ever going to find THE ONE, I was really hoping that I would…

After spending the whole day with Quil and Clair, after seeing how he looks at her and care for her even if she's only a baby, it made me feel kind of…lonely.

I rolled around, and stared throughout my window. It was a full moon tonight.

It was beautiful. And then a shooting star shot out of the sky and I sighed…

"I wish to find _her_…"

I closed my eyes and finally drifted into a sleep…

Pauls P.O.V

"JARED!"

"what? Oops sorry Paul, was that yours?"

Jared said through his mouth filled with MY hamburger.

"YEAH. IT WAS."

I was SO pissed off I stormed out of Sam's house, shaking violently. Why does Jared ALWAYS have to take MY things!

Ugh

I felt like running, but not as a wolf, just in human form. I headed out for the main road. I was starting to cool off, so I just slowed to a jog, and then to a walk.

I started to think. Uh oh. Bad idea…now that I had nothing else on my mind, I couldn't stop thinking about Rachael. And it's starting to piss me off again. so I started to run again, thinking about when she broke up with me…

*Flash back*

"Hey beautiful! Watcha doin' ?"

I said jogging up to Rachael, oh she was so pretty.

As soon as I got to her I gave her one of my big hugs and was about to kiss but she spoke

"Hey, umm.. Paul, can we talk for a sec?"

"sure baby, whats wrong?"

"well…"

"OMG! DON'T TELL ME! OMG! I CANT BELIEVE IT!"

"Paul, please. I can expla…"

"YOUR PREGNANT! I'M GOIN TO BE A FATHER!"

I was so happy! I was going to be a father! Even though I didn't imprint on her, but she's what I love most in the world!

"No! Paul! No! I'm NOT pregnant!"

"Oh… really? Sorry babe, hehe. So what is it?"

"I got accepted in the university in Canada Paul… and I'm going.. and I'm breaking up with you because I dot really think its working out that well between us. I'm so sorry. I used to love you but not anymore. I'm sorry."

And then she walked away… just like that. Out of my life.

*End of Flash Back*

I shook my head and found myself in front of a bar, I decided to go in. it was pretty crowded in here with all lights and everything, there were people dancing on the dance floor. People making out, ugh. I walked up to the bartender and asked for a beer.

When I got my drink and turned around I saw a girl looking at me, she was really pretty, big brown eyes, long wavy hair that came down to her waist, her oval face was perfect, just like her perfect nose and her full strawberry lips. Her skin was tanned. Her height would be around my chest. She looked like she was 16 or 17 years old.

As soon she saw me looking at her she turned her face away and smiled.

How cute… but no imprinting going on.. but why is my heart beating so fast? Could It be that I'm already getting over Rachael?

Impossible I thought.

I looked at her again but she was gone. I scanned around the bar and found her with 2 other guys trying to flirt with her, she looked scared and worried but kept a strong brave face, she tried to walk away but one of the guys caught her by her arm. She quickly turned around and twisted her arm away. Uh oh. Not good. The other guy grabbed her and pulled her to him, she was struggling really hard.

I made my way up.

"let go of me! NOW."

Her voice was small but strong at the same time

"Ooohhhhhh, watcha gonna do babe? Hahaha. Beat me up? hahaha"

"I will if she won't. let the young lady go. NOW."

"none of your business dude, 2 agaisnt one. U cant beat us"

"ohhhh yes he can. Don't you mess with him boys"

I looked at her surprised. She winked at me.

"oh, and why not?"

"he's the one that got Rowley and Jack in coma the other day. Remember?"

Those 2 looked at me and blink. They slowly let her go and just walked away.

"Wow. How did you DO that?"

"hahaha, nothing much, Rowley and Jack went into a coma because of ME actually, I just hit them in the head a lil'bit too hard, but I didn't tell anyone cuz no one would believe me, they're like tough around here"

"ok.. WHY did u hit them in the head? And with WHAT?"

"they've been bothering me for a while. So i took my friends base ball bat and… yeah "

"Wow. Your're a pretty tough chick huh? I'm Paul by the way"

"Monica, its nice to meet you."

We shook hands and I knew that I was in love. Again.

Monica's P.O.V

My fifth day stuck in forks. Ugh. There wasn't anything to do here but it was better than going to visit y bitch best friend in Seattle. That dirty little bitch! I thought she was my friend. No my BEST friend. Well do best friends steal your boyfriends, no he wasn't my boy friend, he was my FIANCE? No I don't think so. I was thinking then that awful, heart breaking scene came popped up into my head. My break up with Patrick.

*flash back*

I was in the car just listening to music on the radio, I was so happy to go see my best friend again! its been 6 months that she moved to Seattle and I've missed her SOO much! Betty and I have been best friends since we were 5, she may be a little bitchy sometimes, but I can always get over it , and every fight that we had we would end up laughing about it 10 minutes later.

I turned left for Seattle FINNALY. I checked her address again and made another turn. Hmmm and then I started to think how I would surprise her, what should I say and I laughed when I imagined what her face would be like. That's right she doesn't know that I'm coming to see her! Omg she was going to be soooo happy!

30 minutes later I found her little house and parked. I stepped out of the car and went to her front porch, I was about to knock on the door but I stopped, I tried the door knob first to see if it was unlock, and it was. Hmmm, tsk tsk, I'm going to have to warn her about not locking her doors.

I slowly got up the stairs but stopped when I heard I strange noise. A VERY strange noise. I listened carefully, and my eyes widened. Omg, she wasn't alone, she was with someone else and they were having sex. Uh oh, not good, but she didn't mention anything about seeing a guy at all. So I got curious and continued up the stairs and peeked as I saw that the door was a little bit open and then I saw HIM. HIM, MY FIANCE. I got red all around the eyes and just opened the door. they stopped and looked at me both VERY surprised.

"SURPRISED? HA? YOU! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE ON A BUSINESS TRIP! AND YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!"

Then I pulled off my ring, my ENGAGEMENT ring and threw it at them and ran out off the house and just rode down the road, not care where I was going until my car ran out of gas right in front of a bar so I got in and found out that it was also bed and breakfast so I decided to just stay here…

*end of flash back*

I wiped my tears away when I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Monica, lunch is ready dear"

"yes, thank you Mrs. Hench, I'll be down in a minute"

I told them my story and they've been so nice with me, they fed me and everything and said that I could stay as long as I was. I got up and went downstairs, the food smelled really good.

"Hello Monica, had fun last night?"

"haha yeah, I didn't get drunk like that for a while, thanks for your base ball bat last night, how are they?"

"they nearly just woke up from their coma , but they deserved it, they've been such assholes lately so I think you took pretty good care of them last night"

"Thanks"

After lunch I helped them clean up and went upstairs and sulked in my room. I lay down on my bed and drifted into a sleep…

I woke up when I heard the music starting, ugh how long was I asleep? I looked the clocked beside the bed. It was 9 pm, time to get up and prepare my self.

I got ready and went downstairs, it was even more crowded tonight than last night, I got down and loads of people were saying hi to me, some I knew and some I never saw them, hah must have met them when I was drunk last night.

I went to the corner and just watched as everyone danced and then I saw this guy who was ordering something from the bartender, he was so cute and not to mention HOT but he was HUGE! So tall and all muscular, his feature was all sharp , his nose his lips and his eyes. I didn't realized that I was staring at him for so long that he turned around and looked at me. I blinked a couple of times and turned away and started smiling. Whats this? Am I already getting over Patrick? But I cant deny because butterflies don't lie…

I walked to the bath room just to check my self a lil bit but I got blocked on my way by the 2 jerks, Jimmy and James, ugh I really didn't want to talk to them.

"Hey sweetie, no dancing tonight? You know that I just LOVE how you dance"

"Yeah, why don't you come with us to our place tonight, we could have some.. fun"

I rolled my eyes and just walked away but Jimmy caught my arm so I twisted myself and worked my way out of his grip and glared at him I turned around to walk away but then James grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in his arms, I was struggling real hard but he was just strong.

"Let go of me! NOW."

"Ooohhhhhh, watcha gonna do babe? Hahaha. Beat me up? hahaha"

"I will if she won't. let the young lady go. NOW."

I turned around and saw that guy that I was looking at him before, he had quite a deep voice, a very STRONG voice.

"none of your business dude, 2 agaisnt one. U cant beat us"

Jimmy said and then smirked at him. This is where I better step in.

"Ohhhh yes he can. Don't you mess with him boys"

He looked at me confused, so I winked at him.

"He's the one that got Rowley and Jack in coma the other day. Remember?"

They both looked at him and then James grip slowly let me go and then they walked away. HAH it worked! I remember that they really respected Rowley and Jack.

"Wow. How did you DO that?"

He asked me with a stunned expression on his face.

"Hahaha, nothing much, Rowley and Jack went into a coma because of ME actually, I just hit them in the head a lil'bit too hard, but I didn't tell anyone cuz no one would believe me, they're like tough around here"

"ok.. WHY did u hit them in the head? And with WHAT?"

"they've been bothering me for a while. So i took my friends base ball bat and… yeah "

"Wow. You're a pretty tough chick huh? I'm Paul by the way"

"Monica, its nice to meet you."

We shook hands and I knew that I was in love. Again.

**Hey guys? How the first chapter goin?**

**I hope good :) and please review! I really want to know how it is!**

**I'll try to update ASAP**

**Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Paul's P.O.V

We spent time talking about each other and found my self telling her EVERYTHING about me except for the wolf part. She was really funny, a happy person and she was very clumsy, she told me about her Fiancé.

"what? You had a FIANCE? Come on you're only 16!"

"well I guessed we were SO in LOVE, ugh he proposed saying bullshit like he wants me for him and he's sure that he won't find any other girl that he will love as much as he loved me. Pathetic, right? "

"umm YEAH. Hahaha"

And then this dude bumped into me, he was pretty drunk.

"Hey you! U better vatch v'ere ur goin! Athhole!" **(I tried to make him sound drunk :P hope u understood what he's saying : hey you! U better watch out where you're going! Asshole!)**

And then he turned around and stared at her with his dirty eyes. I was beginning to get pissed off, and then he lowered his eyes down looking at her and I couldn't keep it in anymore.

"HEY ASSHOLE! DON'T EVEN LOOK AT HER LIKE THAT!"

Then I punched him in the face so hard, he fell down and I just knocked out.

I was shaking violently, before some other guys could get into a fight with me, Jen touched my shoulder.

"Paul. Snap out of it. Come on! PAUL!"

I stopped immediately and looked at her, she was so beautiful that I wish that I could imprint on her.

She took my hand, her hands were so soft, she took me outside and gave me a big hug.

"you ok?" She said.

"yeah, sorry about that."

"no its ok" she smiled her warm smile.

"do you need a ride home? Its pretty late, like midnight or something"

"no no, I don't live far from here"

"ok, be careful alright? Good night"

"yeah, you get inside don't stay alone out here, it's dangerous in the woods. Good night."

She gave me a look like she really cared, she did and I did for her too.

"Yup."

I walked away and she was waving her small hand, smiling.

I stopped and turned around and shouted

"hey! Can I come back to see you?"

"come any time Paul!"

Her eyes glittered like she was really happy that I asked her that. I wave bye to her and took off running, with a smile on my face.

**Ok I know that it's a bit short this chapter, I'm really sorry! :( I didn't have a lot of time :/ Review please! **

**Thank you loadsss**

**Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey!**

**Suppp, omg I totally FLIPPED when I saw that people were actually READING this! I mean like SOMEONE was actually reading what I wrote! So as soon as I got home I just started writing again **** its been a while right? But you know what would make me REALLY happy? If someone SOMEONE would just please please pleaseeeee review me **** I really want to know how I'm doing, so please please PLEASEEE, pretty please with cherries on top ;) REVIEW!**

**Heres the third chapter **** Enjoy!**

Pauls POV

I just couldn't help myself but feel so happy, all the way that I ran back home I was smiling like a jerk, and even found myself whistling! When I got back to the Rez, I decided to drop at Sams place, they must be worried about me. I didn't know what time it was and I didn't care, I slowed into a walk and when I entered the house, smiling, Sam, Jared and Embry were in the living room, looking at me as if I was some alien.

"sup guys?

" Paul, where the HELL were you? You know how worried we were? We thought that some bloodsucker caught you or something? And what's with that smile?" Sam gave one of those 'Alpha' looks.

"what? Cant a guy be happy?"

I grinned back at them, one of those jerk grins.

"shit, not you too? So am I like THE ONLY ONE LEFT?" Embry jumped up and just started to yell.

"what the fuck are you talking about Em?"

"IMPRINTING OFCOURSE, where the hell did you meet her at THIS TIME OF THE NIGHT?"

"wow wow wow, hang on a sec, nobody said something about imprinting, but you're right, its a girl, I met her at the old Henchs place "

Now this time Jared got up

"you have GOT to be kidding me? Does this mean you're OVER Rachael?"

"Totally"

They all looked at each other and sighed. What the fuck?

"what's with the silence huh? So? I'm in love again, what's wrong with that?"

"well dude, its weird how you got over her so… _fast_" said Jared.

"yeah, you were so torn up since Rachael left" said Sam.

"soooo, who is this girl? How did you, exactly, fall in love with her?" Embry asked and I rolled my eyes when he said exactly.

"her names Monica, she's really pretty"

"Ooooo, Paul says she's pweeettyyyy" Embry said in a mocking tone, and everyone laughed. So I started telling them how I met her and about those jerks that picked on her.

"cool, so when are you gonna let us meet her?"

"yeah I really wanna see what this chicks like, can you bring her tomorrow?"

Jared and Embry asked.

"tomorrow? Nahhh, she doesn't know yet, I've got a date with her tomorrow night"

"oooooo a date with Monicaaaa, oooooo"

Jared and Embry started acting like jerks again.

"who says you're going? You don't know if you've got a patrolling tomorrow"

Said Sam, my heart sank.

"Oh come on Sam! What would she THINK of me if I didn't go? Another player? Oh come on Sammmm "

I looked at him with the most desperate look ever.

" fine, I'll patrol for you kid, but you're doing my next shift ok?"

"sure, thanks Sam"

Sam has never been nice like this, maybe because there hasn't been a lot of vamps lately.

"can we go now? I'm pretty tired, and its pretty late"

"Yeah sure, see you guys tomorrow!"

I walked out of the door… tomorrow, ahhh I'll get to see Monica again… just the thought of her made me smile…

Embrys POV

As I walked back home, I thought about what had happened to Paul today, and a ping of jealousy came over me. Even though he didn't imprint on her, but he fell in love with her, at least he has someone I thought. I sighed and got back home, I opened the door and saw my mom passed out on the couch, I sighed again and carried her up to her room, then went to my room and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep sleep…

**That's the third chapter guys!**

**Hope you liked it **

**There wasn't much drama here because I'm saving it for chapter four **** something BIGGG is gonna happen there.**

**Teehee**

**I know it was pretty boring this chapter cuz its like midnight here and I'm really tired, but I didn't have any other time so I said, I'm so gonna write. And I already have plans for chapter four **

**Again, PLEASEEE REVIEW! I am BEGGING you **

**Love ya!**


End file.
